Supernova
by overwrited
Summary: A series of one-shots [that are linked together] about the life and times of William Schuester and Rachel Berry. (PURE SCHUEBERRY)
1. nothing like he thought it would be

Being with Rachel Berry was not like he imagined it would be.

Like for example, Will thought she would always be singing. In reality, it was rare to catch her singing. The only time he really heard her was when she showered by herself - and since she moved in two months ago, that was rare. He also, for some reason thought she'd only want to watch musicals and chick flicks. But whenever Rachel chose the movie, she always picked an action or a crude humor. He thought she'd hate the sight of meat, but she didn't mind it. Whenever she made breakfast, she always would make him bacon.

He thought she was always going to want to spend money and shop like Terri. But she rarely did so and complained the most when they went to IKEA to purchase new furniture for the apartment. He thought she was going to be neat and tidy - and would always get on his case like Emma. But the state of his bathroom said otherwise. Rachel was easy-going, loving, always willing to compromise with him when they didn't agree. And he was deeply in love with her.

"Will?" the voice broke his train of thought and he looked down at the petite woman curled against his side. She was looking up at him with a questioning look on her face. "You're going to miss my favorite part. What were you thinking so deeply about?"

"You," he kissed the side of her temple.

She rose an eyebrow, encouraging him to continue.

"How come you never sing around the house?" Will asked after a moment.

Rachel Berry threw her head back in a loud laugh. "I'm not a walking jukebox!"

Will chuckled along with her. "I know that… it's just that for some reason I thought you would sing all the time."

"Are you disappointed?"

"Never."


	2. he knew she wondered

He knew she thought about what her life would be like in New York.

Early in their relationship, it came in flashes. Sometimes if NYADA trickled in a conversation or was mentioned in news, he would see her be in deep thought. If a certain show was being revived on Broadway, when Kurt called to talk about New York…

When she graduated college and moved in full time, it was some words he said that would trigger her. One time he came home from work and she asked about his day. "There's this new girl. Her name is Lexi," he told her. "I swear Rach, she's going to be a star." Rachel blinked a few times, nodded, then moved the conversation along. He was careful what he said after that.

Sometimes she would come home from her work (a 7th grade drama teacher and 8th grade choir teacher) and it was obvious she had a long day. "I just don't think I'm getting through to them," Rachel would cry to him as he rubbed her feet and poured her a glass of wine. As he would tell her some hard day stories in his past years of teaching, he would wonder if she thought about what her job would be like in New York. Instead of rowdy adolescents, maybe hard-to-work-with co-stars? Demanding directors? Cut throat critics?

There were a few big things, too. Like when her fathers demanded to know why she chose to drop her NYADA scholarship and go to Ohio State instead, the first summer they were together. She brought him to her house, to help explain. That night ended up in a screaming match and threats to call Figgins. When Rachel pleaded them to understand, the relationship didn't start until she graduated (a white lie Will was grateful she told), that to understand this is about true love. Her fathers looked at the pair, disgusted. They kicked her out, told her they didn't want to see her again until she had some sense. Right before Will helped Rachel move her last box in the car, one of her fathers stopped him. "I hope you know that you ruined her," he had said.

When they had their wedding almost four years later and they didn't show up, Rachel lost all hope that they could ever rekindle a relationship.

It wasn't until one night, a little under a year they had been married, when he talked to her about it. She had woken him up in the middle of the night, sobbing.

Will, still a little sleepy, automatically enveloped his arms around her. "What's wrong?"

"You don't think I'm like my mother, right?" Rachel asked him, tears leaking from her eyes.

Will tried not to compare the two. Rachel knew about the brief fling between Shelby and him. Will always thought they looked alike and had some personality match ups. But they were different - very different.

"No," Will said, sitting up to turn on his bedside lamp. "Why?"

"She didn't fail in New York," Rachel revealed. "We had lunch today and she told me she lied when she said she failed there."

"Ok…"

"She told me she went for a month, landed a leading role, but missed me too much and moved back to Ohio." Rachel began to cry again and Will didn't know what to do with this new piece of information.

Rachel and Shelby have been super close since Rachel got kicked out of her dads' house. In fact, Rachel moved in with her for a short while when Will and her were taking some time apart. She had the couple over for dinner multiple times and Will would take them out to dinner occasionally. Will was very impressed how she stepped right in when her fathers stepped out. Shelby wasn't exactly thrilled about the pairing at first, but came around to it after seeing that it was true love.

"I didn't even try, Will. I didn't even go because I knew I would miss you too much." Rachel buried her face into his chest and cried as he rubbed her back. A tear escaped his own eye as he thought carefully what he was going to say next.

After she calmed down, he looked at her. "Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Your decision to stay, to go to Ohio State, to teach in Lima, to marry me," he listed out loud, his own insecurities getting the best of him.

"No! Why-?"

"Because I feel _so_ guilty. You are a star. A big star who could've gone to New York and become a leading lady on Broadway. You probably would've met someone your own age. Your dads would still be in your life and you wouldn't receive snide comments from people in town about who you married. Instead you endured all of that and stayed for me." he said, letting all of his thoughts escape his mouth.

"For you," she agreed with a smile. "Will, I don't want any of that and not have you. Your love is better than leading in Broadway. Training students, inspiring them like you did with me, is worth more than New York. If my dads were ready to leave when I introduced them to the _best_ thing in my life, then I don't want them in my life! And in the midst of all that, I got my mom. A mom who didn't want to give me up in the first place. Who went to all of my performances and continues to support me with any decision I have about my life." Rachel said as she stared off into space, then looked over at Will.

"And you are literally the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'm sorry I ever made you think otherwise," she said. "With you, I can be 100% myself. You have kept me protected, loved, and encouraged since I was fourteen. Within the nine years I have known you, we both fell in love and I will never, ever, regret that. Do I sometimes wonder what life would be like in New York? Yeah. But I always know I have it better. I have my job which I love, my mom, you, and -" she then stopped short.

"What's wrong?" WIll asked, a little misty eyed from Rachel's speech.

"I was going to tell you in a cute way. But then you got me all caught up with this emotional business. And my mom wanted me to tell you right away. And then she said it was common courtesy to call your parents but I didn't want to take that away from you. And the only reason why my mom knows before your parents - or well, even you - is because I felt funny at our lunch and she grilled me on questions and made me take a test. I'm sorry -" Rachel babbled.

"Ray, please. I'm dying over here." Will stopped her rant.

Rachel bit her lip and smiled. "We're having a baby!"

"You're pregnant?!" Will cried.

"I'm pregnant!" Rachel clarified.

Will grinned the biggest grin and started to pepper her face with a bunch of kisses. "I can't believe it!" Will said, over-joyed.

"Well, believe it." She picked up his hand and moved it to her lower stomach. "There's a tiny baby in there. I'm not kidding you or trapping you. Our first appointment is Monday."

Will smiled real big. "And I can go?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yes, you can go. I want you to go to all of them."

"And I will get to touch your stomach?" he asked.

Rachel tried to remain neutral in the face, but she felt sorry for her husband and his only pregnancy experience with his ex-wife. "Yes!"

"And we can still have sex?"

"You would still want to have sex?" she challenged.

"Most likely."

"Then, yeah."

"Ray, we're gonna have to find a house, get a mini-van -"

"Woah buddy, slow down. We don't have to do that right this very second. We just got you a new car and my car is safe, too. This apartment can fit us three as well," Rachel said. "We don't need to upgrade until maybe I'm pregnant with baby number two."

"You want more?" Will asked with a smile.

"At least three," Rachel confirmed.

"Me too."

"So do you think I still regret it?"

"No."

"Good."


End file.
